The present disclosure relates to systems, methods, and computer program products for image rendering.
In rendering images for viewing on a computer display, there has always been a trade-off between rendering quality and speed. Better quality rendering typically takes more computing power and CPU time. In order to speed up a rendering, generally there are sacrifices that must be made in the quality. An example of a high quality rendering might be a photo-realistic image, while lower quality, fast rendering might be used for interactivity with an image.
Conventional attempts to render a high quality image, such as ray tracing image, can take a substantial amount of time to fully render include splitting an image into tiles. As a result, a conventional approach to rendering such an image is by rendering only portions, such as tiles, of the image at a time. This requires a user to wait for a portion of the image to be rendered, after which the user can view only the tile or portion of the image rather than the entire image.